Infinity323's Strategy Guides/Clan Wars
Main Strategy Guide here. The trumpets blare. Everyone in your clan yells, "TO ARRRMMMMMS!!!!!" Troops are being donated to everyone's war clan castles in a frenzy. Battle day starts. "FOR NARRRNIAAAAA!!!!" Village by village is under attack, some attacks resulting in defeat, some resulting in victory. The sounds of swords clashing and mortars firing fill the battlefield. But you stand confused in the midst of war. Sadly, your clan loses the war. You think to yourself, 'What can I do to be prepared next time?' Well you came to the right place! In this guide, you can find most of what you need to know about Clan Wars, including good bases, army compositions, and etiquette for players with Town Hall levels 5-8! All bases on this page have been originally created by me, unless said otherwise. If not, tell me, and I will remove this statement. Do you like the narratives? Yes No War 101 The Basics of War. Fundamentals of a War Base Let's say you have a farming base. You think to yourself, 'This must be a good war base! It has a strong core and everything...and I'll even get a free shield if my town hall is sniped!' You leave your base as it is for war. Battle day starts. Your leader yells at you. You think, 'What did I do wrong?' In this area, you can find out what makes a base a GOOD war base. Basically, a war base is sort of like a trophy base. Protecting your resources should be your LAST priority. All good war bases should: *Protect the Town Hall (BIGGEST PRIORITY) *Make sure the Clan Castle is well centered and not very easy to "pull". (SECOND BIGGEST PRIORITY) *Have many pockets in the base and makes a good use of funneling. *Make sure the Mortars and Air Defenses cover good area. *Make sure Wizard Towers protect Mortars and Air Defenses. Fundamentals of a Good War Attack Strategy That guy's storages are exposed...I think I'll make a run for them and then bail. Poor guy. He doesn't know the true amount of loot in those storages. When attacking in war, you must keep your eyes on the prize: STARS! The clan with the most stars won will win the war. The primary objective in each battle is to DESTROY THE TOWN HALL! You will earn one star for achieving that, and then it will be easier to get another star by destroying 50% of the base. Your clanmates will be happy if you get two stars. "But Infinity, that guy has 345k of each for the loot bonus!" Ah. Unless you are certain you can at least two star that player, don't even try attacking him. Because if this kind of selfishness runs in your clan, you won't win. No kidding. When deciding which player to raid, make sure you can two star, if not 3 star, him or her. Never mind the loot bonus...You will only get a tiny part of it if your clan loses the war. War Etiquette Hmm...I wonder what I should give to that guy for war...hmm...nothing but these goblins...oh well. *Donate* You log on again in 3 hours to find yourself kicked. You should know why that player got kicked. Clan Wars are NO times for selfishness! It's a group effort, so any mistake you make could be you and your clan's downfall. "Hey Infinity, what should I donate then?" Great question, you there in the corner. Anything that gives off splash damage (excluding wall breakers) make good defense troops. "So does that mean I should give these level 1 wizards to that guy there?" Depends. If you have the highest level troops in the clan, you should be the one helping out with donations. If your troops are weak, don't donate. This is why the co-leaders in the clan are usually the only ones donating during war. Our Strategy These are the strategies that Jap and I's clan uses to pull off many war wins: *No attack? Kick or demote. Clans that take war seriously should get rid of inactive players. *Unless you can't two or three star the players in the given range, attack enemies (at maximum) 5 ranks lower than you. *Have the top 1-10 players hold off their first attacks for at least 4 hours and their second attacks until the next day, just in case the enemy is at a sudden advantage. This has barely scraped us a win a few times. *Discuss your attacks with other higher level players! There's nothing wrong with asking for help. *Have fun and relax...this seems hard, but it really helps. Lots of errors can be made under lots of pressure. War Proverbs Here are a few proverbs or short sayings I made up about Clan Wars: *All Dragon or No Dragon. *Better is it to use a Healing Spell than a Healer. *The wise man killed the clan castle troops, but the fool was killed by the clan castle troops. *Dragons are sometimes really dumb. Like really dumb. Town Hall Level 5 Bases and Armies If you have a town hall level 5 then this is your place. Bases If you have a town hall level 5, it will be a challenge to centralize your clan castle, due to the small amount of walls. This is a base I made. It uses funneling and wall staggering (making wall breakers go where you don't want them to). Original= |-| With Wall Breaker Paths= |-| With Giant Paths= Armies 1. Using 1, or if needed 2 giants, lure out the troops from the clan castle. Lure them out of the line of fire and kill them with the lightning spell. If some survive, finish them off with a few barbarians and archers. 2. Send in a giant next to the desired wall as a distraction. Send as many wall breakers as needed to break down the wall. 3. Send the remaining giants through the gap in the wall you just created. 4. Send barbarians and archers in a wave behind the giants to destroy surrounding buildings. 5. Watch the mayhem. >:) ''Notes: Bring a clan castle full of giants! Send them in with yours.'' Town Hall Level 6 Bases and Armies The place for players with a Town Hall level 6. Bases It is hard to centralize a clan castle in a town hall level 6 base as well. This base also uses funneling and wall staggering. Original= |-| With Wall Breaker Paths= |-| With Giant Paths= Armies 1. Send a giant to lure out the clan castle troops. Bring them away from the line of fire and kill them with approximately 15 archers and a couple of wizards. 2. Send another giant at the desired wall, and send enough wall breakers to break it down. Send the giants in a wave to distract the defenses near the wall. 3. Send the wizards and the rest of the archers in a wave behind the giants. 4. Continue sending wall breakers to break other walls. Drop healing spells on the giants when they have about half of their hit points remaining. Notes: '''Bring a clan castle full of giants or wizards. Send them with the wave of giants or with the wave of wizards. Town Hall Level 7 Bases and Armies The zone for players with level 7 town halls. Bases This base incorporates funneling, big time. The inner ring is a giant's nightmare. Original= |-| With Wall Breaker Paths= |-| With Giant Paths= Armies 1. Place dragons in a wave on any side, preferably the one where the air defenses are most accessible. 2. Place a rage spell on the dragons any time when they are about to reach an air defense. ''Notes: 'Bring another dragon in your clan castle. Use your barbarian king as clean up. Town Hall Level 8 Bases and Armies Finding dragon raids less reliable and facing more brutal enemy raids? If you have a level 8 town hall, this is your place. Bases Having a hard-to-lure clan castle is key to having a good town hall 8 base. Here are some bases I have found and/or made that should help you: Ataraxia= This is an anti-dragon and an anti-hog base created by ReplEH. I have used this before, and this base defends very well against hog riders and dragons. However, barchers might be able to get at least 1 star on this base. The magic of the "anti-dragonness" of this base is that the base is very spread out, and the air defenses aren't easily accessible. Beware people who use GoWiPe. Original thread here. |- Placeholder= This war base... Armies GoWiPe and All Dragon attacks are great attacks for town hall level 8 players. Hog rushing and Giant-wizard combos work as well.